


Not Only Birds Peep

by alchemicalTyphoon



Series: The Magician's Realm [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), Accidental Voyeurism, Beach Sex, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Nonbinary Character, Other, POV First Person, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalTyphoon/pseuds/alchemicalTyphoon
Summary: After waking up again on the beach in the Magician's realm, Asra suggests continuing where they left off... Forgetting how close they are to the Magician's inner sanctum...A short continuation of 'Crashing The Waves'.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: The Magician's Realm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633543
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Not Only Birds Peep

**Author's Note:**

> It's just fluff here. And the Magician enjoying the view. The voyeurism is accidental, and none of the parties involved really mind being seen or watching, but I lobbed the tag 'Non-Consensual Voyeurism' in there just in case 👌😘👍! 
> 
> This is a short continuation of ['Crashing The Waves'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534723), and while you could read that one before this one, you don't necessarily need to have read it to enjoy this fic :).

I'm not sure when, but I slowly stir awake, taking in my surroundings. It's dark, but the stars and the beach itself shine and glow bright enough for me to see clearly. Asra is comfortably heavy and boneless on top of me, his head on my chest. He's clinging to my body, not letting go of me. I smile, stroking his soft hair. Despite the weird ' _my body has been forcibly borrowed by a falsely presumed dead count_ ' situation I'm in, I'm not worried. For some reason, being with Asra makes me feel like everything will be alright; however the pieces will fall into place for us, we'll find a solution. 

My absent-minded messing with his hair causes Asra to stir. "Hey", he yawns, flashing me a big, lazy grin, before he kisses a trail from my heart to my lips. We part, and I'm left a little flushed and wanting more. With a knowing smirk he sits up, and draws me in to straddle his lap.

"Hey", I repeat back to him, leaning in to touch his brows with mine. He smiles before he kisses me again, unhurried, and I respond in kind. I can feel him slowly become hard again as we both rock against each other gently, and he knows it. His lips part from mine, and he drag them along my jaw, to my ear. He murmurs my name along with terms of endearment before he continues in that same murmuring tone. "You know... Back then, my favourite times was when I caught you still in bed with me." I sigh when I feel his light touch between my legs. He smiles against my skin, and purrs. "Mmm... Would you like me to continue my tradition of seducing you for some lazy morning love making...?"

I don't answer; my hand is already helping guide him in me again. He looks at me before he draws me closer to, and on him. It feels like he slips in easier this time, but deeper. Asra chuckles at the delighted face I make, and shifts us a little so we're flush together where we connect. "Put your legs around-... Yes, like that..." He kisses my nose, and closes his eyes, moaning with appreciation when I giggle at the act. I bump our foreheads back together again, and he smiles. "This is like we did before. Just a different position."

He lays my head on his shoulder, my face close to his neck. "Close your eyes, and just _feel_...", he hums, rocking up, causing a moaned hitch of my breath. "And let me _hear_ you, please...", he adds in a quiet murmur. I do exactly that, feeling his motions, rolling, rocking, each of his short thrusts into my body causing quiet, breathy cries from me. His steady rhythm draws me up and up, and I feel the way his chest expands with each breath he takes. He's not silent either; I hear and _feel_ the grunts and groans he makes coming from his throat, vibrating against my lips and cheek.

Like before, he builds pressure and heat in me steadily, but surely. Asra knows my body better than I do it seems, keeping his pace fast enough where I'm teetering on the edge, but slow enough I'm not tipping over. And all I'm able to do is stay in that wonderfully torturous twilight of _almost_. His breath is hot down my neck when he kisses me. "When you're ready... Just move your hips... And I'll make you come...", he hums. "And when you do, don't hold back, my love... When you come for me, little hummingbird, let me hear you sing... Again...", he moans.

I deny myself for as long as I can stand it, relishing in that toe-curling feel, not unlike a far jump I'm not entirely sure I'll make. But... I can't keep it up forever. My body has its own mind, and when I lose my grip on it, it moves on its own.

Asra immediately adjusts how he sits, dropping me a little lower in his lap. I thought he was already as deep inside me as he could be, but when I feel him go deeper still, I make a ridiculously high pitched moaning gasp. He moves his arms too, his hands once again on my shoulders, gripping me tightly, pressing me closer to his body and pulling me onto him, deeper still. Stuck like this, his pace picks up, and all too soon, the moment comes. It washes over me, that ecstatic release of pressure and energy he so lovingly and gently build in me, and I'm left moaning his name and my love for him against his skin.

As I'm catching my breath, his thrusting becomes shallower, faster. He's hunched over me, bending me slightly backwards, pushing himself repeatedly into me as his lips and teeth drag down my throat, his breathy moaning carrying missives of love. Asra abruptly stills, unraveling not long after, my name spilling from his lips as he spills himself inside me. I utter another surprised gasp as I _feel_ him _pulse_ inside me during this, and combined with him rocking up a few more times, I come again.

It's a gentler experience, less tiring than the first. My fingers are combing through his hair and when our eyes meet, we quickly end up bursting into a fit of giggles for no particular reason other than the sheer joy of being together in this moment. Between the occasional laugh, we both kiss each other wherever lips finds skin. I feel him trail a finger up the side of my neck, under my chin, where he tilts my face up a little. He looks at me, and smiles, his eyes as love struck as I feel. When our lips meet one another, we're both unable, unwilling, to let go, and linger. The calm after the languid kiss finds us leaning into each other, brows touching, and eyes closed, feeling our smiles through the way we exhale.

We stay like this for a beat or two, enjoying our here and now, knowing we'll create more moments like this one in the future.

When I open my eyes again, it's to his lavender ones studying my face. We smile at the same time, quietly expressing our mirth. We also blink in surprise at the same time, noticing a strong, mischievous presence. Turning as one, we see the Magician peering through the rippling divide between the beach and their inner sanctum. They're grinning, ears flicking in amusement.

"Ah... uh..." Neither one of us are very eloquent at the moment, but then again... How often _does_ one get caught having sex right in front of a major arcana's doorstep...

Lucky for us, the Magician is less perturbed by the situation. They hold up a hand, and incline their head, amusement plain as day. "Oh, don't stop on my account. I was just curious about the shift in atmosphere drifting into my abode. The show was an experience; I certainly enjoyed it", they say, showing a little teeth, and squeezing their eyes in mirth. "The release of magic and love is always a sight to behold, especially here." Before they step back into their realm, the Magician leaves us with the words: "You're welcome to visit my inner sanctum next time, and do as humans do. I'd love to watch again... Maybe I'll even join in?" They smirk and wiggle their fox ears at me and my increasingly warming face. "I haven't forgotten _your_ reaction to seeing _two_ of your beloved Asra... ' _little hummingbird'_...", they say, winking at me and using Asra's voice for the term of endearment.

The ripple in space disappears, along with the sound of their amused chuckles. It takes us both a moment of stunned, and some mortified silence on my part to process what just happened. I glance at Asra. "Did they just...?" He nods. "Seriously...?" He nods again. "Arcana don't lie", he says. His demeanour changes, a sly smile peeking through. "Why? Did you want to take them up on their offer?", he grins, nipping playfully at my jaw. "Maaaybeee...", I say in sing-song. I hold his face still, and kiss him on his lips, pressing my forehead against his once more. "But not right now. We have things to do. A ritual to stop. My body to get back. Normal magician stuff."

He nods, and with that, play time is over. I help him up, blushing as I feel the result of our love making leak and drip down my thighs when I brace myself to pull him up. He waggles his eyebrows at me when he notices the undeniable evidence of our actions. Before I can stop him, he's on his knees, and using a spell I don't recognise, wipes me clean of the sticky mess. He catches my stare, and grins. "I'll teach you that trick later. You'll need it", he says with a sultry look in his eyes.

My face starts burning again, and Asra's quick to devolve into a laugh at my reaction, hugging my waist and kissing me just above my belly button. I'm pulled into the mood, and we finish up cleaning and passing articles of clothing between us as we get dressed.

Although what lies ahead of us promises danger and peril, our mood is optimistic. Each time our eyes meet, Asra wiggles his ears, reminding me of the Magician, and we can't stop giggling at the ridiculousness of being propositioned for a threesome by an arcana... But... by the furtive glances at the ripple in space we shoot back and forth, and our blushes when we catch the other looking, neither can we deny we aren't at least vaguely curious and interested in the proposed offer...

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to give some love and thanks for everyone who has been commenting and/or leaving kudos on my fics! Y'all the real MVPs here! 
> 
> Special shout-outs to kireinakittie, steponmemrasra, Lefuulei, sanguina, and Flutter_Field for letting me yell at them about what I write haha XD;;;. I'm sorry for some of the weird shit I subject y'alls to XD;;;! 
> 
> And I forgot about it almost cuz I'm forgetful, but huuuje yell for [PopcornAddict500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopcornAddict500/pseuds/PopcornAddict500) who basically got the idea for this fic rolling through a comment they made on a tumblr post! 
> 
> On a side note, I'm currently holding [a giveaway](https://vesuviasfastestcourier.tumblr.com/post/190756360192/aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-it-got-1k-hits) on my tumblr, and the prize is a custom fic to your spec. So if you like what I do... ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 
> 
> As always, feel free to yell at/with me!


End file.
